


Dylan Keogh Ficlets

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: What it says on the tin!DM me a Dylan photo/clip and I'll write a wee ficlet.LMK:• what pairing/characters• friendship• fluff• smut- just ask me!I started this on Instagram but really do not like how it's just one big mass of words. These are on Wattpad too. Thought I may as well put them on here. So each part is a different ficlet, the part names being the pairing. So if you don't want to read about a particular pairing, then you can skip it!





	1. Dylan/David (Smut)

Dylan moaned as David took him into his mouth, David's tongue teasing and licking him. Dylan's hips bucked as David's tongue circled the tip of his cock. David gripped Dylan's hips as he held him in place, head bobbing up & down. Dylan moaned louder as David sent him over the edge.


	2. Dylan/David (Smut)

Dylan closed his eyes as David unbuckled his belt, the anticipation of what was to come, what the night might hold. David looked down at him, that frown he loved so much. Those lips that when he kissed them, would have Dylan moaning. Wanting him. Loving him.


	3. Dylan/Sam (Fluff)

"We don't love each other anymore"

And there was that cruel hand of rejection. Another person he loved, pushing him away. "I have never stopped loving you. I will love you until my last breath. And I love you enough to let me go, if that is what you really want Sam?".

"Dylan....I'm so sorry....I didn't want to hurt you again....I love you more than anything. I always have done". Their eyes met, they finally understood their love for each other. They both leant forward and kissed, wrapping their arms around each other, the kiss. They both smiled as they reluctantly broke off the kiss. They had attracted quite an audience.

Dylan had never fought back, had never put his emotions on the line like this, but today was a new chapter in his life. The love story of Dylan and Sam.


	4. Dylan/Lofty (Smut)

Lofty relished the look on Dylan's face when he smacked his hand away from the cassette player with his Xmas present. A hairbrush of all things. Practical, but a waste of time with his hair. Lofty still wanted to listen to "A Christmas Carol". It was a welcome distraction because all he wanted to do was rip that ridiculous shirt off Dylan!

Lofty was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Dylan had moved from the sofa and straddled him until it was too late. "This is actually your present Ben". Dylan kissed him.  
Lofty responded with a sense of urgency. He unbuttoned the shirt as quickly as he could. "I've been wanting to do that all night", he said huskily.

"I know you have. Why did you think I wore this ridiculous shirt in the first place?". Dylan wasted no time as he unbuckled Loftys trousers, unzipping him and taking him into his mouth. Dylan kept his eyes on Loftys face as his head bobbed up and down.

"Dylan, I'm close", a warning before he climaxed, Dylan swallowing every drop.  
"Merry Christmas Ben!"


	5. Dylan/Zoe (Fluff)

Resus. Trapped in a fire with Dylan. Zoe had liked him ever since he joined the team. He was different to any other man she'd met. An aura of mystery surrounded him. Zoe was saddened that she'd never find out if she could break it. She knew this was it, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Dylan looked up at Zoe as her lips left his cheek. He really liked Zoe. He leant forward and kissed her back, regretting how they'd only ever flirted with one another. And now they were going to die here together, never knowing if they could be greater than the friends they already were.

Zoe cupped Dylan's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, Dylan deepening the kiss. Zoe would have continued the kiss until their last breaths but they heard the unmistakable sound of the the fire crew. Their rescuers. Their saviours.


	6. Dylan/Angela-OC (Smut)

Dylan looked at her with those penetrating eyes. Her thoughts wondering, envisioning those lips upon hers, his hands on her, finding their way under her shirt, undoing her bra. She moaned.

Snapping her out of her reverie, Dylan shone a penlight into her eyes in concern. "You ok", Dylan had to look at the name badge, "Angela?".

"Sorry. I forgot what I was doing for a moment there". Dylan smirked. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Angela always stared at him when she saw him.

"Once this inspections over, I want to see you in the Consultants office", he whispered.


	7. Dylan/Angela-OC (Smut)

"Angela, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I forgot to tell daycare that I was picking Dervla up late. They phoned and said I had to get her right now...."

"It's fine". Angela had been disappointed to find an empty office.

"Let me make it up to you". Dylan took Angela's hand and lead her into a supply cupboard, closing the door firmly behind them. Dylan switched the light on. They stared at each other and then Dylan leant forward, his lips brushing against Angela's.

Angela wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck kissing him back. And then the light flickered off. They both laughed but carried on kissing anyway. Angela felt one of Dylan's hands caressing her back, the other moving toward the waistband of her skirt.

Dylan smiled into the kiss as Angela unbuttoned his shirt. He moaned when Angela may have accidentally (on purpose) touched his arousal through the fabric of his trousers.  
The way he moaned. Angela wanted to hear that sound again. Unbuckling his belt she pushed his trousers and underwear down. Dylan's breath hitched as she took him into her mouth. Dylan moaned again.

"Angela..." She stood up and kissed him again, Dylan lifting her up onto a storage unit. Sliding his hands up her legs to remove her panties. Angela wrapped her legs around Dylan's waist as he entered her.

Mouths kissing, hearts beating, breathy moans, bodies as one as they both climaxed together.  
Heads leaning against each other the light came back on. They laughed, as they got dressed. "Would you like to have dinner with me on the boat tonight?"

"Only if I can have you for dessert", Angela replied with a wink.


	8. Dylan/Seb (Smut)

"Woah, woah, woah..... I don't want you to do anything you might regret in the morning Seb"

"I won't. I like you....really like you"

"Look, stay here, I'm just taking Dervla for a walk". Seb slumped down on the sofa and waited.

*****

Dylan had to get away from Seb in the drunken state he was in. He did like Seb, but didn't want him waking up next to him regretting his decision. Dylan didn't want to take advantage.

Arriving back to the boat, Dylan found Seb asleep on the sofa. Good, he could sleep it off.

*****

Seb was still asleep when Dylan left for work. He left a note:

Seb, feel free to help yourself to anything. If you still feel the same as last night, I'll see you back here later - Dylan

Seb woke up with the hang over from hell. He got up slowly, stretching himself to loosen up his aching limbs from a night spent on the sofa. He saw a glass of water on the table, with Alka Selzer next to it. Seb then read the note and smiled.

*****

Dylan approached the boat with Dervla at his side with anticipation. He'd been wondering all day long if Seb really had meant to try kissing him. Dylan was pleased to see Seb sitting watching the TV.

"I hope you like Chinese".

Seb looked up at Dylan and nodded. They ate in silence, Dervla snoring nearby. "Do you understand why I wouldn't kiss you back last night?"

"You wouldn't have been taking advantage Dylan"

Dylan shrugged. "Well you being here now I guess not". Dylan smiled and squeezed Sebs hand. "How about you show me what you wanted to do last night"

They both stood up, mouths finding each other, shirts unbuttoned, hardness meeting hardness due to the friction of their bodies being so close. Dylan pushed Seb into the bedroom, each removing their own trousers, both admiring the views. Seb took Dylan into his mouth, making him moan. "Seb...". Seb stood up and pulled Dylan down onto the bed with him. They kissed as Dylan scissored Seb open, pouring more lube onto himself before pushing himself in. Dylan pumping Seb in time with his thrusts, coming together in a sweaty heap.


	9. Dylan/David (Smut)

David was laughing hard. Dylan found it difficult to remain his usual unemotional self and gently laughed along with him. He wished he hadn't as he cried out in pain again.

"Dylan are you ok?"

Dylan noticed how quickly David went back into Nurse mode, despite how absurd this situation was. "I could do with something to take the pain away, but I'm fine otherwise"

David looked down at Dylan, their eyes met. Dylan licked his lips. David could definitely think of something that might help Dylan take his mind of the pain.

Dylan's breath hitched as David straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. He was too shocked to respond.

David pulled away. Maybe he'd got it wrong and Dylan wasn't interested in him. He felt Dylan's hands on his hips, then snaking their way to his belt buckle, unzipping David, who shimmied his trousers down to his knees.

Dylan touched David, licking his lips. "I see what you're doing, trying to distract me with your cock". David wanted those lips on him more than anything and Dylan saying the word cock was making him harder. Dylan smirked, licking his lips again.

David was now in shock as Dylan pulled himself up by grabbing hold of David's buttocks. Dylan's mouth on him before he could even think. He knew he wasn't going to last long as Dylan's tongue teased him.

David moaning as he felt a finger at this entrance, circling. "My bum bag. Pass it to me".

Dylan reached down to the bag and gave it to David. He raised an eyebrow when David handed him some lube. "Well no one guessed that". Dylan slicked up his hands and slowly pressed a finger into David, taking his cock back into his mouth.

David cried out as Dylan found his prostrate, bringing him to a climax, Dylan swallowing his release. There was just enough friction for Dylan to find his own release.

David lent down and whispered into Dylan's ear, "next time I want you inside me". He kissed Dylan again and this time Dylan kissed him back.


	10. Dylan/David (Smut)

"I need to get to your knee"

Dylan knew this. This is why they had come to the ED after all. He just didn't want David to know how horny he was feeling right now. And David touching his belt buckle hadn't helped matters! "David what are you doing?"

David rolled his eyes. Doctors were the worst patients ever. He ignored Dylan's squirms as he unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down. It was then that he realised why Dylan had perhaps not wanted to take his trousers off.

Dylan looked at David sheepishly. Almost daring him to do something about it. He was disappointed when David ignored it completely. "Go on ducky, pop it in"

David was trying his best to ignore Dylan's request to "pop it in". If "it" was what he was thinking he was referring to, and not the knee he was about to reset.

Dylan sat up in pain as David fixed his knee. He wished David would fix him somewhere else.

"Shh, you really need to try and be more quiet....". David pushed Dylan back down as he hooked his hands into his pants "....if you want me to fix this". Dylan moaned as David revealed his cock. David just glared at him. "I'll leave you here like this if you don't start behaving Dylan"

Dylan put his hand in his mouth and squirmed as David licked his length. He watched David's head bob up and down, tugging David's hair gently to warn him when he was about to climax.

David swallowed Dylan's release. He loved the sounds he made Dylan make and hoped he'd get chance to do so again.


	11. Dylan/Angela-OC (Smut)

Her eyes fluttered open and set upon the man standing next to her. "Oh good, you're finally back with us". He squeezed her hand.

"What happened?". Her head was feeling fuzzy "Dylan?". Angela noticed he looked embarrassed.

"You fell. Into the water"

*****

Angela loved Dylan's boat. It was homely. She wrapped her arms around Dylan as he was clearing up the dishes. "When do I get my dessert?"

Dylan spun around and kissed her. "I need to take Dervla out first. You're welcome to come with us?"

*****

They walked hand in hand back to the boat, Dylan was about to head inside when Angela stopped him. "Let's grab the duvet and watch the stars from your roof"

Dylan wasn't so sure about this when they laid down on the duvet and blankets. He was uncomfortable and grumpy. And then Angela straddled him and kissed him. Raising an eyebrow he kissed her back, his breath hitching as she unzipped him and took a hold of him.

Dylan pushed up her skirt and realised she wasn't wearing any panties. Angela winked at him and then moaned as he rubbed her clit. "Shh, not so loud, we don't want to get done for public indecency"

Angela lent down and whispered into Dylan's ear "You can be indecent to me all you like". He smiled up at her as she sunk slowly down on his cock. Dylan moaned as she moved up and down. Angela moaning as his hips bucked, climaxing together.

Angela lay on top of Dylan and they kissed again. 

"Doctor Keogh, is everything ok? I thought I heard someone in pain?"

Angela laughed. Dylan swatted her. "I'm fine Mr Wilson. Dylan leant over so he could see his neighbour. "We're just stargazing"

"Would you like to borrow my telescope?"

"No, it's ok thank you. We were just about to come down anyway"

"If you change your mind you know where I am"

"Stop laughing!"

"If he'd been here 5 minutes earlier we would have been well and truly busted. We could sleep out here"

"Not when I have a perfectly good bed inside I'm not" Dylan stood up and grabbed as many blankets as he could hold of and climbed down the side. When he came back, it was just in time to see Angela slip off the other side. Into the water.

*****

"Angela!" Dylan cried out. It was too dark to see anything but he spotted her trying to swim in the cold water. Dylan had been in that water once before escaping the fireball of his last boat. He took his shoes off and jumped in afterwards.

"Dylan!" He swam over to her and kissed her.

"You ok?"

"I think I bumped my head as I fell"

"Try and stay awake beautiful". Angela smiled at him as the world turned black around her.

Dylan swam them both to the jetty. Mr Wilson had come back out and helped Dylan lift Angela out of the water. "I called an ambulance when I realised you were both in the water"

"Thank you" Dylan put Angela in the recovery position after checking her vitals. She was ok apart from the cut on her forehead, presumably where she had hit it.

Dylan didn't think this night with Angela would end in a swim, or a trip to the ED. But it did!


	12. Dylan/Zoe (Friendship/fluff)

Saying goodbye was never easy. This was the third time in their lives that Dylan and Zoe found themselves in that very situation. Dylan had left the first time because he still loved Sam and couldn't bare the thought of seeing her and Tom together. He needed to be somewhere calmer.

"Are you sure about this. Seriously?"

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Leaving me that's always a mistake"

They hugged, Dylan finding it harder to leave his friend. They stayed in touch, Zoe inviting him to go to Mogadishu with her. And then she invited him back to the ED. And just like that, Dylan was back at Holby. A little different to how he left but he was back.

Another two years to build on their friendship and it was Zoe's turn to leave. For Michigan.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll still be me. How can I be anyone else?"

Dylan had hugged her then like his life had depended on it. "You see, this is why I wanted to keep it to myself"

*****

"If you need me, you know where I am"

Zoe regretted that she couldn't stay any longer. The way Dylan held onto her. Like a man loosing his best friend. Again. She wanted to ask about this Sudanese boy he supposedly trafficked. Would Dylan really have done something like that?

And for the 3rd time in his life, Dylan found himself saying goodbye to Zoe. His friend. Could have been more than friends once upon a time. If only Zoe and Max had got their happy ending. Dylan still blamed himself for putting his foot in it at their wedding.

"Max does love you"

"He has a funny way of showing it"

"Divorce, it's not a big deal. Some folk can move on. They are the lucky ones"

"I'm not sure I can" Zoe kissed Dylan's cheek. "Maybe in another life, we could have been together?"

"We both know I only have eyes for one woman"

"You mean Dervla don't you?!"

"...Maybe..."


	13. Dylan/Sam Strachan (Smut)

"Doctor Keogh a word please"

Dylan glared at Sam Strachan. He didn't have time to play his little games. No doubt this was to say that his interview had been awful. It had been because right now Dylan just didn't care. He'd let Cal down. Let Ethan down. Let the whole ED down.

He followed Sam into Connies office, shutting the door behind him. As he turned around, he bumped into Sam. Hands brushing together, they looked at each other. Sam held on to Dylan's hand, searching his eyes and leaning forward when he realised that Dylan hadn't pushed him away.

Dylan surprised himself when he allowed Sam to hold his hand. He avoided physical contact at all costs, but somehow he didn't mind. Even when Sam leant forward and kissed him.

Sam smiled into the kiss as Dylan kissed him back. Hands drifting to each other's belt buckles, unzipping each other, holding each other's cock.

Their kiss deepened as they rubbed their cocks together, moaning into each other's mouths as they both came.

Sam kissed Dylan before grabbing the box of tissues on the desk to clean themselves up with.

"You're right. It is our job to save lives. Unfortunately, as you know, we can't save everyone. But by being here, it's half the battle isn't it?"

Dylan nodded. He couldn't argue with that. Sam watched as Dylan tucked his shirt back in and zipped up his trousers.

"Good. Now we've got that out of the way", Sam said buckling Dylan back up, "you best get back to it. Dylan"


	14. Dylan/Angela-OC (Smut)

Dylan lay in the bed with Angela. They were waiting on the results of her head CT scan. David was under strict instructions not to let anyone disturb them in the cubicle.

"Do you think we should be doing this? I'm sure Connie wouldn't approve of one of her Consultants lying next to his patient"

"I'm on my break for one. I've also been repeatedly told that I should improve my bedside manner"

Angela laughed. "I don't think this is what they...." Dylan kissed her before she could finish what she was saying.

Angela deepened the kiss, her hands undoing Dylan's shirt, unbuckling him, touching his arousal through the fabric of his underwear. "How long did you tell David to leave us for?"

Dylan moved above Angela and whispered in her ear: long enough to have my wicked way with you.....


	15. Dylan/Max (bit of everything!

Max arrived at Dylan's boat to a picture of domestic bliss. Dylan sitting asleep in his chair with a sleeping Rhianna in his arms. It wasn't that long ago that Dylan had wanted nothing to do with his baby sister. Max was glad that he'd offered to help Hazel after Brian had walked out of their lives.

Max sat on the sofa watching the siblings in their slumber. Dylan looked so at peace when he was asleep. Nothing like the grumpy exterior he presented when awake. He was beautiful. Handsome.

Max mentally chastised himself from thinking that. He only had eyes for Zoe after all but seeing this side of Dylan, he couldn't stop himself wondering how it would feel to be kissed by Dylan. Have those lips on him, all over him.

Max was hard thinking about this. It was a bit not good thinking of Dylan in this way. His wife's best friend. He escaped to the bathroom where he indulged in his fantasy, climaxing with a loud grunt.

Dylan had woken up just before Max had left for the bathroom and smirked. Next time he'd be sure to help Max out!


	16. Dylan/David (Smut)

"Moonlighting?"

Dylan looked up and smiled when he heard David's voice. "Guilty as charged". David's heart melted as he heard the sound of laughter coming from his friend.

"We could go for a quick spin?". David waved the keys at Dylan. Dylan nodded and shifted himself backwards to allow room for David to sit in front of him. "Helmets on. We're not wearing the best clothing but it'll do"

Dylan wrapped his arms around David, pulling himself closer. Wishing they didn't have helmets on so that he could nip David's ears.

David took them out into the countryside, mindful not to go too fast. He could feel Dylan's arousal pressed against him. Then Dylan's hands were on his belt, unzipping him, touching him. David moaned as Dylan stroked his length, Dylan's coat shielding what they were doing from the few people they passed.

David was close and pulled into a lay by with an abandoned wooden bus shelter at the side. He removed his helmet. "We need to get off here".

Dylan removed his and smirked, climbing off the bike and pulling David into the shelter with him. David unbuckled Dylan, holding both their cocks in his hands. They kissed, moaning into each other's mouths as they came.

"When we get back to the hotel I'm going to rip your clothes off because I want to see all of you"

Dylan smiled at the promise of more. He was glad he was going to France now if this was the sign of things to come.


	17. Dylan/David (Smut)

David loved Dylan's beard. He'd thought he was just growing it for Movember but he was pleasantly surprised to see his friend turn up to work each day with it still hugging his face. David had even nick named it Dylbeard!

Dylan hadn't looked too happy though today. He'd been to see Hanssen and was in a mood with everyone. Except David.

"What are you doing tonight?". David wasn't sure if Dylan was talking to him. "Tonight David. Any plans?"

"No plans no"

"Good, you can come with me to an awards ceremony. Hanssen has volunteered me to go. It's all paid for including the hotel"

*****

The ceremony was just the average affair. Dylan didn't realise he was here to present an award, Hanssen hadn't told him that. David watched him on the stage, listening to his voice. He could listen to Dylan all day he thought dreamingly. David hadn't realised Dylan had finished and could see him awkwardly standing to the side of the stage.

"They want photos"

"While we wait, I want one too"

*****

In their shared suite, David couldn't stop himself from indulging in his fantasy, wrapped only in a towel he touched himself staring into Dylan's face on his phone screen.

David didn't see a naked Dylan exit the bathroom or notice him stood behind him. Dylan leant down and whispered: Do you need help with that?

David's moan answered Dylan's question. David moaned again when Dylan stood in front of him. He looked like a god. He was stunning and that beard.

Dylan straddled David. "I'm all prepared for you", slowly sliding down on his cock. David wasted no time, he wanted those lips on his, he wanted to touch the beard. He wanted Dylan more than anything. Dylan moved himself up and down as David pumped him hard, both climaxing, Dylan mouthing at David's neck.

"Later, I'm going to make you come with my mouth. With Dylbeards help". Dylan smirked as David's eyes opened wide in surprise.


	18. Dylan/Markus-OC (Smut)

Dylan pulled the curtain open and looked into the eyes of a man he thought he'd never see again. "Markus".

Markus looked up. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Dylan!". He threw his arms around Dylan as he came closer. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. What about you? The last time I saw you you were returning to Austria?"

"I'm back now. Permanently". Dylan wanted to believe that but Markus had left once before. Markus held his hand. "I'm starting work here next week. I didn't think I'd get the job and I was pleasantly surprised when your name came up in my interview. I just wanted to see you beforehand...."

Dylan lent down and kissed him. Breathing him in. Markus kissed back. "I've missed you. I want to show you how much I've missed you but not here"

*****

Dylan had given Markus money for a taxi to the marina. The boat was beautiful, just like Dylan. Markus waited on the steps for the whole afternoon and finally he saw Dylan, being walked by a lovely grey dog.

"Dervla, this is Markus. He is, well I'm still hoping he is, my boyfriend".

Markus smiled and gave Dervla a cuddle. "She's adorable Dylan. Just like you".

Dylan smirked and waved the carrier bags he was carrying. "I picked up our dinner"

*****

They ate dinner sat on the sofa, despite Dylan protesting that he had a table. Markus just wanted to be close to Dylan. He couldn't believe he'd found him. They hadn't parted on the best of terms. Dylan had refused to go to Austria with him. But here they were. Fate had brought them together again.

"You were going to show me how much you missed me?"

"Indeed". Straddling Markus, their mouths found each other, crashing together. Hands unbuttoning shirts, fingers unbuckling belts, both holding each other's cocks, moaning.

Dylan slicked up his fingers, scissoring Markus open for him. Markus moaning when Dylan found his prostrate. Dylan lined himself up and slowly pushed his way in. They moaned into each other's mouths as Dylan took hold of Markus, moving his hand up and down, in time with his thrusts. They climaxed together and fell side by side on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other.

"I always regretted not going with you. Because I never did get chance to say this Markus. Ich liebe Dich"


	19. Dylan/Connie (Smut)

"Dylan, if you're just going to stand there and rant, wait for me in my office will you?"

"It's fine. I'll endeavour to emote to you later. When we're less busy"

*****

True to his word, Dylan did find himself emoting in Connie's office. But not in the way he had thought.

*****

"Doctor Keogh, before you head home, a word please". Dylan thought he'd got away with getting off on time.

"You need to be quick as I have Dervla to pick up". Dylan stepped into the office, Connie locking the door behind him, pushing him down onto the sofa.

"I can be as quick as you want me to be". Dylan's breath hitched as she kissed him, hands unbuckling him, unzipping him, releasing his cock. She took him into her mouth, tongue licking his length, circling the head.

Dylan moaned. "Connie...." A warning before he came right in her mouth. She kissed him on the lips.

"I finish in 2 hours. Be ready for me on the boat"

And just like that, Connie left Dylan alone in the office as if nothing had just happened between them.


	20. Dylan/Connie (Smut)

"Doctor Keogh, I thought I said to be ready?"

"Um, well I remembered I had to pick this up as well as getting Dervla. I also wasn't expecting you to actually come"

Connie stood up and walked right up to Dylan. "What was that?". Whispering in Dylan's ear: "you're going to make me come? With that mouth of yours?" Dylan gulped audibly in surprise. Connie kissed him, Dylan responding, hands snaking their way into the waistband of Connie's trousers. Connie pulled back "full of surprises?".

Dylan smirked as he led her into the bedroom. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Connie very much wanted to find out. Maybe not today...woah Dylan had pushed her onto the bed and removed her panties and trousers before she could even form a response. "Dylan...", she moaned as his lips caressed her clit, teeth gently nipping, tongue fucking her.

Dylan found just enough friction against the side of the bed, grinding his hips as he thrust his fingers into Connie. Sucking and nipping at her clit, they both came, Dylan ungainly flopping down with his head against her pussy.

"Doctor Keogh, are you ok?"

"Mmm fine..."

"Good boy. I want you to fuck me as soon as you're ready"

"Mmm ok..."


	21. Dylan/Rita (Friendship/Fluff)

"Aren't you beautiful?"

Rita was just about to say thank you to Dylan when she realised he was referring to the patients dog and not to her. She looked up at him. It was the first time she'd seen him genuinely happy. It looked good on him. Definitely something worth pursuing but she didn't think for one minute that Dylan would agree to going out.

"Would you like to go for a drink after work?"

Dylan frowned and replied with a "No". Rita looked away disappointed.

"You like dogs then?"

"Yes, I prefer them to people if I'm honest"

"He's not joking. Patients are symptoms to be solved". Rita handed Duke back to his owner and went into her office.

"I have a long haired Lurcher Dervla. She goes to daycare. She's very spoilt"

"I love my animals but people always come first for me"

Dylan stood in reception for a moment. Lily had been interested in talking with him about his and Bens patient from earlier. Ben had said that they both made a good team. And Rita had pretty much asked him out. Perhaps it was about time that he put himself first. To love and be loved. Rita was nice and wasn't afraid of speaking up. One thing he'd noticed today with Connie and her questionnaires.

He knocked on Rita's door and opened it when he saw her waving him in. "I don't drink. However, if you'd like to go for some dinner, I know a lovely informal restaurant near doggy daycare we could go to before I pick up Dervla?"

Rita smiled at Dylan. "I'd like that"

"Good. I'll meet you here later then". As Dylan walked away, he was very glad that Zoe had talked him into coming back to Holby.


	22. Dylan/Miriam (Friendship/Fluff)

Miriam smiled. Dylan was the same man she had nurtured all those years ago. The same man that had held her each night for the 6 months they were together. The same man she had fallen in love with. She wondered if he still had feelings for her. Miriam had regretted moving away and loosing touch. She had been heart broken to find out he'd married. He wasn't wearing a ring though and Miriam hoped that maybe, just maybe she could be happy again.

Dylan looked at Miriam. He'd only ever loved two women in his life. Sam, who he'd drifted apart from. And Miriam, who had moved on with her life and out of his. He let her touch his hand and the finger his wedding ring should have been on. Miriam looked at him questioningly. "Sam cheated on me"

That was all Miriam needed to hear as she leant in to kiss her former lover. She was elated when Dylan kissed her back. "Will you be taking the job then?"

"And be the one to leave you behind?". Dylan shook his head as he brushed his hands through Miriam's hair, cupping her face. "I never stopped loving you. After you left. Sam taught me to love again but that didn't exactly work out. I'm still the same man you knew but I have been sober for two years"

Miriam looked into Dylan's eyes. He'd finally managed to stop drinking, she was so pleased for him. "Stay at mine tonight? I'd like us to catch up"

Dylan smiled. "I'd like that"


	23. Dylan/Ciara (Friendship/Fluff)

"Don't you look all dashing with your sleeves rolled up and a stethoscope around your neck"

Ciara slides off the bed, grabbing the stethoscope, looking Dylan in the eyes. She leans forward and whispers in his ear: and that lovely sexy beard you just want to stroke.

Letting go of the stethoscope, Ciara moves her hands down to Dylan's buttocks, gently squeezing. Dylan just frowns at her and his eyes widen in surprise when she also whispers: and that's not the only thing I want to stroke.

"Ahem, Dr Keogh are you free?"

"I'll be with you in a moment Louise"

"I need to go...." Ciara was kissing him. It took Dylan far longer than it really should have done to push her away. "Um, this" he pointed between the two of them "is not really appropriate. I'm working and we're not supposed to have relationships outside the group"

"Aww, you're not a stickler to the rules are you? You don't seem the type, wanting to keep your alcoholism from your colleagues. They wouldn't want a drunk for a doctor working with them"

"No they wouldn't. But it's none of their business"

"So come with me to the pub and prove me wrong? One half glass of wine"

Dylan rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Ciara smiled as he walked away. Like all men, Dylan was like putty in her hands. Or so she thought.....


	24. Dylan/Jacob (Friendship)

Jacob loved a challenge. The other nurses had dared him to ask Dylan out for a drink.

"I don't drink. I would have thought that you nurses would have known that little fact about me by now"

Dylan started to walk away but Jacob wasn't prepared to give up. There was £100 in the bag after all if he could get Dylan to agree on going out anywhere. 

"It doesn't have to be the pub. We could get a coffee?"

Dylan eyed Jacob up suspiciously. "How much will you win if I agree?"

"Win? I don't know what you mean"

"Honestly Jacob, you think I don't hear about the latest wagers from Zoe?"

"Ok, you got me. Never mind". Jacob started to walk away. 

"Hang on a minute. We can both benefit here. 50/50 but you need to come with me to see this. I'm not sure if it's your thing but I've heard they are pretty good"

Jacob looked at the flyer Dylan had produced from his pocket. An acoustic night hosted by one of the local clubs. "Are you sure it's your kind of thing?"

"I'll guess we will both find out tonight"

*****

The acoustic night had been surprisingly pleasant. Dylan wasn't a man of small talk but would talk in earnest about dogs, philosophy, the arts, literature and chess.

"Promise me, you'll come to the pub quiz tomorrow night? You don't have to drink to join in"

"I know, but sometimes the temptation to do so outweighs the inherent need not to"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Dylan. "I bet you were a party animal in med school?"

"I probably could have have given you a run for your money. Speaking of which, that's fifty quid you owe me"

"Until the others have coughed up, I'm afraid it's just a rain check for now. Unless you are willing to double your money and come to the pub quiz?"

Dylan pondered for a moment. Jacobs company tonight had been better than expected. He didn't think they would become best friends, but even just having another person he could talk to would be good.

"Okay then"

"DK, you're the man!". Jacob went to shake Dylan's hand.

Dylan just shook his finger at Jacob. "Don't ever call me that again or I'll have to rethink my joining your team"

"No problem Dylan. I'll see you in the morning"

They both went their separate ways; Jacob smiling because he was looking forward to socialising with Dylan again; Dylan, glad to be getting back to the boat to see his beloved Dervla.

Dervla, who he'd later tell that night that he'd made another friend.


End file.
